Phone Calls and Girlfriends
by lalalatala
Summary: Why does Sergeant Brosh ask Edward about being on the phone with his girlfriend in Brotherhood Episode 9? Now, that will be found out! One-line inspired fic, no spoilers, yaoi, couples though a little bit of implied EdWin , etc.


**Okay, so I wrote this just now to kinda get back into the habit of writing fanfiction. I will continue my Mirrored Loneliness story soon, but I had a really stressful month so I haven't had time to write. Now I do though, and I plan to update as soon as possible! But to get myself in the writing mood, I decided to write this minific about what Brosh was thinking in Episode 9 of Brotherhood when he asked Ed if it was his girlfriend on the phone… the moment made me laugh so much and I was wondering what made him ask Ed that… and that is how this story was born. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or any related characters/stuff… I just write random fics about it!**

**Phone Calls and Girlfriends**

Edward Elric raced out of his hospital room, saying something about phone call he had to make, and a lecture he had to receive. As soon as he left, Sergeant Brosh shut the door and turned to Lieutenant Ross.

"So, who do you think will lecture him?" Brosh asked Ross, curious.

"I don't think it is our business, Sergeant." Ross answered. She was trying to act blasé, but Brosh knew that she was curious as well.

"Well, it can't be his parents, he doesn't have any. Who could it be? Who would lecture him about the Lab 5 incident?" Brosh paced the room, trying to figure out who exactly would lecture Edward.

"Have you thought that it could be his brother?" Ross added.

"No, Al went with him to Lab 5, he wouldn't lecture him about it." Brosh paused, staring at the ground. Suddenly, he looked up and grinned.

"I know! It's his girlfriend!"

Ross laughed at Brosh's conclusion. "Don't be stupid, Major Elric doesn't have a girlfriend. It's probably Colonel Mustang he's worried about. He'll lecture Edward for sure once he finds out what he was up to."

"No!" said Brosh stubbornly. "I'm sure that it is his girlfriend he's calling now. He's probably even asking her to come! Mark my words, in a few days a worried girl will come here to the hospital to see him."

"I really doubt so, Brosh. I'm sure it's just someone from the military."

"You ready to bet on it?" Brosh was eager to make some money. "I bet twenty, no, a fifty that he is calling his girlfriend, and that she's going to come to visit him soon."

Ross hesitated for a moment before replying, "Deal!" She and Brosh shook hands on the deal, both sure they were going to make some easy money.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can overhear any of his conversation." Brosh left the room, taking a wheelchair with him to have an excuse to approach Major Elric.

"Very well then, look for Al as you do so." Ross called out to him as he left.

__________________

As he walked nearby, Brosh heard Edward finish his phone call with "Sorry again, and thanks! Right. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sighed wearily.

Brosh decided to take the direct approach to try to win the bet early. "Ahhh! Was that your girlfriend?" He asked Edward cheerfully.

Edward turned red and screamed out, "My girlfriend! No way!" Brosh smiled to himself. _How suspicious_, he thought. _Well, I'll do all I can to prove to Ross that I'm right!_

_____________

The next day, a worried girl came to the hospital to see Edward. Sure, she was his mechanic, but that didn't stop Brosh from collecting his fifty with a smile from a disbelieving Ross. As Brosh said that night over an expensive dinner and beer, "Ed doesn't drink his milk, but that doesn't stop him from dating his mechanic!"

**Hope you enjoyed reading that! Please review to help me improve writing! Tell me if you liked it or hated it, I don't mind all reviews will help! Also, if you liked this idea of taking a line (or a few lines) and getting a story out of it, feel free to request a line/lines from either the first or the second anime, and I'll try to write a story off of it. But for now, I'll just leave this as a one-shot. Hope you liked this, but don't forget to review even if you didn't!**


End file.
